shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kekkai Sado
Introduction Kekkai is a pirate from North Blue. He is the first mate and navigator of Dragneel D. Maziko and the Dragneel Pirates. He ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Lightning Dragon. His dream is to lead his captain to the One Piece and to visit to every island in the world. His birthday is January 2nd. He created a style called Lightning God Kenpo. Appearance Kekkai is a medium sized man, very built and and muscular teenager. He has sparkly blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Kekkai wears a black long jacket reaching to his feet and a blue t-shirt. On his neck he wears a white long scarf. He wears black jeans and black shoes. He also has a blue earring on his left ear. After the timeskip Kekkai has cut his hair only a little bit. He wears a circular white hat now. Now Kekkai wears earphones that have the design of a skeleton. Kekkai's face has matured a little more. Kekkai lost his blue earring. Now Kekkai wears a white smooth jacket and on the back of the jacket is a black dragon. He still wears black pants and black shoes Personality Kekkai is a cold hearted human being. He usually doesn't care about anyone but himself so some may call him selfish. Kekkai is also very hot tempered. If you just insult him once he will get angry and will try to start a fight even if he is fighting a girl. He is also very self confident and thinks he's the best. Also Kekkai has never lost a fight so he thinks he is the strongest pirate in the world. If you get Kekkai's respect that means you must be a very important and strong man. Maziko also loves music very much. After the timeskip he is always seen listening to some song. He is also trying to always get stronger and whenever he has free time he is training to get stronger. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Kekkai doesn't use guns. He's not a very good marksman and his shooting skills are no where perfect but he has had a lot of experience as a marksman and can hold his ground in a showdown. Hand to Hand Combat Kekkai has a lot of experience as a martial artist. His favourite style is the Capoeira style. Since he loves music and loves to dance he uses that style the most. It has made his legs very strong. His legs are as strong as Zeff the chef. Kekkai has also learned Brazilian Jiu Jitsu which is his second favourite style and martial arts and kung fu. He created a Hybrid style combining those four fighting styles called Lightning God Kenpo. So overall he is a master at Martial Arts and those other four styles and is a master at all of them. Physical Strength Kekkai is considered one of the most strongest pirates in the world. His phyisical strength exceeds almost anyone in the entire world. As it was shown in the The Marine Masacre when Kekkai took 4000 marine hearts in one move and killed them all. Kekkai is also very muscular and very strong. Kekkai is also able to take some one eyes out with only 2 fingers. When Kekkai is in his Lightning Dragon form he gets even stronger. When Kekkai is in his full Lightning Dragon form his strength is even with Whitebeard. Agility Kekkai is a very quick and sneaky guy. He favours speed over strength. Kekkai can move almost at the speed of light. He is also known to be the second fastest man in the world. He can also move very fast because of his style Lightning God Kenpo. His style is basically used for Godlike speed to attack opponents and a lot of agility to dodge attacks. Since Kekkai is a martial arts master he has a lot of agility. When Kekkai was younger he even used to do Gymnastics. Endurance Kekkai has a lot of endurance and tolerance when he is losing in a fight and never gives up until the end and it was known that before Kekkai became a first mate of the Dragneel Pirates he has never lost a fight. Kekkai loves fighting opponents that are stronger than him which leaves him at a disadvantage. Kekkai has always been the underdog in a fight but yet still comes out winning Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Navigator Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Pirate Category:Blackstar21 Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User